Team Thunder
by HummingMe
Summary: Pikachu was given a mission to find a treasure in The Valley of Chikara. He must accomplish it before something bad will happen.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.

Warning: May be OOC, and some terms may be invented and/or copied. (Because I do not really know much about it…)

* * *

><p><strong>TEAM THUNDER<strong>

**Episode 1: "Birth of a new Team"**

_In the Island of the Great Pokémon 2 years ago…_

…: Shock (the Pikachu) I will give you a mission which you must fulfill two years from now.

Shock: Two years, master? Why before two years?

…: Do not question my orders.

Shock: I'm sorry master.

…: You must obtain the treasure found in the Valley of Chikara and bring it back to me.

It's a treasure greater than gold and more precious than power. It is for eternity.

Shock: I understand, Master. (Stood up from his bow and started to leave)

…: Before you leave, I must tell you something.

You must not say my name once you leave that door. You may only say it once the treasure was given to me.

Shock: Yes, Master. (Then he left)

(Unknown to Shock and his Master, there's a Pokémon hiding behind the palace walls listening to their conversation)

?: Treasure, huh? (Laughs evilly)

_In Pallet Town 2 years later…_

Shock: Now, it must be time. I must make my journey! (Became a cheerful Pokémon)

(Shock started his journey. His first path is to cross Pallet Town.)

(While he was walking, he saw a vaporeon.)

Shock: _what a beautiful Pokémon…_

(He noticed that the vaporeon was walking towards him.)

Vaporeon: Hi.

Shock: Hi. I'm Shock.

Vaporeon: I'm Aqua. I've never seen you before…

Shock: I am just passing by.

Aqua: Oh, where are you headed?

Shock: To the Valley of Chikara.

Aqua: The Valley of—but, if you use this path, it will take you longer.

Shock: I know. My master said I must take this path. [His master said it even though it's not stated above…]

Aqua: Oh, who is your master?

Shock: He is a great Pokémon!

Aqua: A Pokémon?

Shock: Yes.

Aqua: Oh. I thought it was a human.

Shock: (noticed that Aqua was sad) Do you have a human master?

Aqua: Yes, I had one. But now, he is gone…

Shock: Oh, I'm sorry. _How sad… _

Aqua: Don't mind it. It was 2 years ago, anyways.

Shock: _wow, a lot happened 2 years ago. _Uhm…

Aqua: Shock! May I ask if I could come with you?

Shock: What?

Aqua: I have nothing to do anyways! And I feel useless!

Shock: _maybe it's okay to have company… _Uhm… maybe it wouldn't hurt…

Aqua: Thank you! I promise I will help you!

Shock: This is going to be a long journey…

Aqua: I'm okay with it.

Shock: Okay! Let's go!

Aqua: Yes! And…

Shock: What?

Aqua: Thank you!

Shock: That's okay… (Smiles)

(Shock the Pikachu and Aqua the Vaporeon continued to walk.)

(They reached the end of Pallet Town when Aqua had an idea.)

Aqua: Hey, Shock…

Shock: Yes?

Aqua: I was wondering… we have walked a long road now. Or, maybe not, but we will right?

Shock: It's sure.

Aqua: Why don't we have a name?

Shock: Name?

Aqua: Yes. Because, we're like a team of something…

Shock: Okay… how about Team Shock and Aqua?

Aqua: Nah… too long. (Thinks…) Team Blue!

Shock: But I'm not blue…

Aqua: Oh, sorry.

Shock: Team Thunder!

Aqua: I'm not and electric type of Pokémon, but that sounds cool.

Shock: Then team thunder it is!

(Shock and Aqua continued their quest and now headed to Viridian City.)

_TO BE CONTINUED…._

* * *

><p><em>AN: My first Pokemon FanFic. This si created for my brother. _

_If there are any similarities to other stories, I swear I didn't do it intentionally._

_I haven't read any Pokemon FanFic.I hope you understand and please, ENJOY!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.

Warning: May be OOC, and some terms may be invented and/or copied. (Because I do not really know much about it…)

* * *

><p><strong>TEAM THUNDER<strong>

**Episode 2: "New Mates"**

_In Viridian City…_

(Shock and Aqua headed for the Viridian Forest.)

Aqua: Shock! Why don't we rest for a bit! I need water!

Shock: _Hm… I should've thought this is a girl… _Okay, I'll look for water while you rest here.

Aqua: thanks…. And Shock?

Shock: What?

Aqua: I'm sorry.

Shock: It's okay.

(Shock searched for a river while Aqua was resting. Then he heard a sudden noise, more of a wail, nearby.)

Shock: What is that?

(He searched for the sounds. He looked behind each tree until he saw a cabin.)

(Shock went to the cabin secretly and peeked to the old, broken, wooden window.)

(He saw an Umbreon and an Espeon tied together in a chair.)

(Shock looked if there was someone inside the cabin. When he was convinced that there was no one there, he went inside.)

(Umbreon and Espeon looked at him.)

(He untied the two and made an escape.)

(When they are far from the cabin, Shock decided that he should ask questions.)

Espeon: Thank you, Pikachu.

Umbreon: Yeah, thanks. (a little sad.)

Espeon: hey, show some gratitude!

Umbreon: I said thanks.

Shock: Who are you and why are you tied?

Espeon: I'm Glare and this is Burn.

Burn: I don't know why we were tied! A dog or something knocked out us and next thing we know, we're tied!

Glare: It's a Houndoom.

Shock: I'm Shock, and if a Houndoom is on the loose, I must get to Aqua. Come on!

(They ran as fast as they could.)

(When they reached Aqua, a Houndoom was putting his fangs on Aqua.)

Aqua: Shock!

(Houndoom looked at Shock's way. He saw the freed Umbreon and Espeon.)

Houndoom: You… my captives!

(Houndoom threw Aqua and hit a tree. He ran toward Shock, Glare and Burn. They ran to escape. But Shock looked back and saw Aqua hurt and lying on the floor. He turned back and run towards Aqua.)

Burn: What are you doing?

Shock: My friend is hurt!

(Shock jump from tree to tree, so he doesn't have to meet up with the Houndoom. But Houndoom jumped too and chased Shock. Shock looked back and tried to collect energy.)

Shock: Thunder Jolt!

(Houndoom dodged and got madder.)

(Houndoom aimed for Aqua to provoke Shock)

(Shock noticed it and ran faster. He made it in time and covered Aqua. While Houndoom was close, he gave out a stronger Thunder Jolt. It gave Houndoom a scratch.)

Houndoom: Why… you… Do you know who I am? (shouts angrily while walking slowly and staring evilly at Shock) I am Bruise! The greatest Houndoom!

Burn: Yeah, let me see about that.

(Burn let out a Hyper Beam and hit Bruise.)

Bruise: Tsk. (Runs away)

Burn: What a dork!

Shock: (looked at Aqua) Are you okay.

Aqua: Yeah, thanks. But, who are they?

Shock: Glare and Burn. They were kidnapped by that Houndoom.

Aqua: Why?

Glare: I don't know.

Shock: What were you doing before that?

Glare: We're just talking.

Burn: I remembered!

Glare: Remembered what?

Burn: We were talking about a treasure in the Valley of Chikara. Maybe he heard and planned to get it too.

Aqua: Shock…

Shock: That's my mission! How did you know about that?

Burn: I was ordered.

Shock: By whom?

Burn: My father. But he died a year ago.

Glare: Yes! He was just telling me that…

Shock: Who is your father?

Burn: Someone important. But what do you care? He is dead!

Shock: Then why are you still finding it?

Burn: I know it will still make him happy wherever he is!

Shock: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you.

Aqua: Maybe you could come with us.

Shock: Sure, Team work is better. Beside, if you didn't help me there, I could've lost. I was quite worn out. We've been out the road without rest for a couple of days.

Burn: No, I'm sorry. It's just that you saved us and this is what…

Shock: It's okay.

Aqua: We're called Team Thunder by the way!

Glare: That's nice.

(So Glare and Burn became a part of Team Thunder. They rested a little bit and continued their quest.)

(One night, when Aqua and Glare was sleeping…)

Shock: Why were you sad when I untied you? It just keeps bothering me.

Burn: Ah… (Turns red a little) that. Don't mind that.

Shock: Oh, come on! Tell me.

Burn: No, it's fine. I wasn't mad or anything.

Shock: But you're sad—wait, you liked it, didn't you?

Burn: How can I like being tied?

Shock: No, you don't like being tied, but you like being tied to Glare…

Burn: N-no!

Shock: Ha-ha. Caught you.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.

Warning: May be OOC, and some terms may be invented and/or copied. (Because I do not really know much about it…)

**TEAM TH**

* * *

><p><strong>UNDER<strong>

**Episode 3: "Long Time No See"**

(Shock and Aqua continued their quest now with new friends with them, Glare and Burn.)

(The passed through the Viridian Forest and headed straight to Pewter City.)

(As they passed an old abandoned cabin which looked like a Wild West restaurant.)

(Shock took a glimpse at the building ad saw a drunk Pokémon inside.)

(He was supposed to ignore it but when he saw the white spiky tail, orange, scarred eras, he immediately knew who it was.)

Shock: It's Flame.

Aqua: Flame? Who's Flame.

(Before Shock could answer her question, he went in the abandoned building.)

Shock: Long time no see.

Flame: Shock? What are you doing here?

Shock: I should be the one asking that. (Grabbed the bottle Flame was holding and drank.)

Aqua: What's going on, Shock?

Flame: Who's you're friends?

Shock: they are none of your business. So tell me, where have you been since _then_?

Flame: A lot of places.

Shock: And end up being a loser?

(Flame swished his tail and hit Shock real hard.)

Aqua: Hey, guys, stop it!

Burn: Flame…

(Flame looked at Burn)

Flame: What are you doing here?

Shock: You two know each other?

Flame: I'm not done with you yet.

Shock: Oh come on, that was a joke!

Burn: I thought you were dead…

(The two girls, Glare and Aqua are so confused that Aqua gave out an Ice Beam to freeze the three arguing Pokémons.)

Aqua: Okay, what the heck is going on?

Flame: Get me out of here?

(Flame tried to burn the ice.)

Aqua: That won't work. I got the strongest Ice beam in my family. So what are you guys fighting about?

Glare: Well, they are _guys_…

Aqua: Who is Flame?

Flame: Me.

Aqua: What arec you're relations to Burn and Shock?

Flame: None, now.

Shock: Stop being stubborn, will you?

Flame: (silent)

Shock: He used to serve my Master, like me, we are his disciples.

Flame: More of a servant… (Flame mumbled to himself)

Shock: (But he heard it anyways…) We are not!

Flame: Then how do you describe the fact the he always order us around and it's always for his gain?

Aqua: Guys, stop fighting, we are trying to solve this.

Shock: Then he left.

Glare: Then, how did Burn know him?

Burn: He was… with my father.

Shock: Okay, this is confusing…

Burn: My father went home one day with Flame. He used to be so mean to me but I treated him like a brother.

Flame: Stop that non-sense!

Burn: But he never was nice to me. Then one time, he was gone.

Flame: I had my reasons…

Aqua: What are they?

Flame: Selfish ones.

(Aqua continued to ask Flames questions…)

_(Who is Flame?)_

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.

Warning: May be OOC, and some terms may be invented and/or copied. (Because I do not really know much about it…)

* * *

><p><strong>TEAM THUNDER<strong>

**Episode 4: "More about the truth"**

Aqua: So you're saying is that you were once a disciple, then became a son, then became a waiter then became a drunken Pokémon?

Flame: Wrong! What the heck…

Aqua: I'm sorry for not understanding it so well…

Flame: Okay, let me just tell you then.

(Flame told his story…)

_When I was born, my parents left me. I was picked up by the master. I thought I was saved._

_Well, I was, for a few years. But when his brother died, he became different. He started ordering us around. He asked us to get a stone that almost killed us. It made no sense. He just threw everything he asked us to get._

_So, I left. Shock is just too scared to leave._

_I roamed the road for a few months until Burn's father found me. I was grateful, but I didn't have to be nice._

_I left one day thinking I became someone useless. I found a job here at Pewter City a couple of months later. But the building was attacked a few days ago, leaving it in ruins, as you see it now. And my… loved one died._

(Flame ended his story.

Glare: Is this loved one of yours… a lover perhaps?

Flame: Yes.

Shock: Who attacked this place?

Flame: I don't know. It was just too sudden. But I saw a Houndoom or something, with a Dragonair or something.

Shock: A houndoom? A houndoom attacked Glare and Burn just a few days ago…

Flame: Really?

Shock: Perhaps you were mentioning something about the Valley of Chikara?

Flame: Yes, how did you know?

Shock: How did you know?

Flame: It's been a talk around town… And hey, I asked the question first!

Shock: Master—

Flame: Oh, master ordered you? Hah! You still haven't detached yourself huh?

Shock: I am different from you, I don't question his order nor I see it as useless ones.

Flame: Whatever.

Aqua: Why don't you join us, Flame?

Glare: You are a fighter like Shock right?

Flame: Yes, but I don't want to search for that treasure anyways.

Shock: Ah, yes, who was that Houndoom aiming for?

Flame: Me.

Shock: Can't believe you're the one who is left.

Flame: Ha-ha, very funny. (With a not-laughing look) So, why did a houndoom attack those two fellows?

Shock: Talking about the same thing.

Flame: So, they want it too, huh?

Shock: Looks like it.

Flame: About that blue girl's offer there…

Aqua: I have a name!

Flame: Okay, what is it?

Aqua: Aqua.

Flame: Okay, bout her offer, I might take it.

Shock: What offer?

Flame: Bout joining you or something… Not because of that master… I just want to beat those Pokémons who killed Ceena (the Corsola).

Aqua: You're in-love with a water Pokémon?

Flame: Got a problem?

Aqua: No.

Flame: Good.

Shock: Anyways, I don't care if you join or not, but all I care is what is that treasure and why does someone as great as master wants it?

Flame: I'm saying is this is gonna be dangerous.

(So, Shock, Aqua, Burn, Glare and Flame (the Flareon) headed out Pewter City and headed to Cerulean City.)

(One night when they rest in some forest and Flame, Aqua and Glare were sleeping, Shock and Burn were talking…)

Shock: He seems different…

Burn: Who?

Shock: Flame…

Burn: Doesn't look different to me. He seems to be the cold Flame I know…

Shock: He wasn't cold. And in fact, he loves Master. I just didn't know what happened. He wasn't like that.

Burn: Really?

Shock: Yes. He used to be the smiling guy, the funny man. And now… Maybe something happened that closed his heart.

Burn: The death of his lover can be the cause you know.

Shock: No. He is strong. And besides, you said he was cold when you met him and his lover just died a few days ago, there is something, something that happened to him…

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.

Warning: May be OOC, and some terms may be invented and/or copied. (Because I do not really know much about it…)

* * *

><p><strong>TEAM THUNDER<strong>

**Episode 5: "Claw Returns, Part 1"**

(Shock, Burn, Flame, Aqua and Glare Headed for Cerulean City, home of Shock the Pikachu)

Shock: We are here, guys.

Flame: I mean this thing, there's no way this is your house, Shock.

Shock: 'Fraid So

Aqua: No way. (Speechless)

(They saw a large yellow mansion. Then suddenly, a blue bird Pokémon went outside to greet them.)

Honchkrow: Welcome home, Brother

Glare: Who are you?

Honchkrow: Oh sorry. Let me introduce myself. My name Claw and I'm Shock's younger brother

Flame, Burn, Aqua and Glare: What?

Aqua: Is that true, Shock? (In total shock…)

Shock: Yes it's true. He is my younger brother.

Claw: Are you happy to see me, Bro?

Shock: Well, I need a place to stay. And, of course! Who am I kidding; I'm happy to see you!

(Then Shock ran towards Claw and hugged him.)

(Then as the six went inside the mansion and hundreds of maids welcomed them.)

Aqua: (in awe) Shock…

(They sat in the garden house and talked.)

Shock: Where are mom and dad?

Claw: Do you even have to ask?

Shock: Oh, they aren't here.

Claw: So, brother, what brings you here?

Shock: I'm on a mission, and me and my friends are travelling for quite a long time.

Claw: I understand.

Flame: You know Shock, ever since I met you; I always wonder why you even serve master when you still have your parents…

Shock: The situation right now. It's reason enough.

Flame: I don't get it.

Shock: They are always out and I never even see them. Know what else? This place is so boring!

Claw: Got you there, brother. So what is your mission?

Shock: Just finding a treasure…

Claw: Sounds fun. Mind if I cling in?

Shock: Sure. But are you good enough?

Claw: (looked into Shock's eyes) we are not brothers for nothing.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

(Watch out for "Claw Returns Part 2")


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.

Warning: May be OOC, and some terms may be invented and/or copied. (Because I do not really know much about it…)

* * *

><p><strong>TEAM THUNDER<strong>

**Episode 5: "Claw Returns, Part 2"**

(Shock glared back at his brother and sent a thunder jolt at him.)

(Claw made a quick dodge and gave Shock a sucker punch.)

(It was hard enough to send Shock flying and hit a wall. It also produced cracks.)

Shock: Not bad. Not bad at all.

(Shock had a quick attack and a volt tackles.)

(It causes the ground to shake and Claw was buried deep!)

(But Claw got up and positioned himself to give another sucker punch and Shock dodged before hand leaving Claw to do his real move which is the super power.)

(Again, it hit Shock hard.)

(But Shock was not defeated yet, he still manages to get up.)

Shock: Like you were just little, giving me scratches.

Claw: Oh really, you can't even dodge it!

Shock: Let us see about that.

(Shock gave Claw a counter attack with the mixture of thunder jolt, which Claw dodged but Shock already sent out his Quick attack and a skull bash.)

(It damaged Claw and almost broke a wing.)

Shock: Let me see you say anything now.

Claw: You still got it. I say.

(Then Claw brave birded Shock and hit him with his more powerful sucker punch.)

(Shock almost dodged and got hit in his tail.)

Shock: You sure know where to hit me, eh?

(Shock made a quick attack to Claw and finished him off with a Thunder.)

Claw: *pant, pant* Good brother.

Shock: You were good too.

Claw: Say, am I in?

Shock: You didn't win.

Claw: There are three things why I didn't:

First, you would hate me because if I win against you, then I'll be the new leader.

Second, I haven't used all of my moves yet.

Third, of course you'll win! You've got training and you're older than me.

Shock: I know. (Chuckles.)

(Then Claw started laughing too.)

Aqua: What just happened?

Flame: They are being idiots.

Glare: Amen to that.

Burn: Yep. So does that mean we have a new team mate?

Aqua: Guess so.

Glare: Could be.

(So, Claw became a new mate of Team Thunder.)

Flame: You know Shock, that was a lame battle.

Shock: Yeah, I know.

Flame: You're just faking it then?

Shock: The massive wall-cracking hits? Yeah.

Flame: Poor kid.

Shock: But he's quite something… somehow he've changed. He became stronger.

Flame: If he got stronger. Then he must've been so weak then.

Shock: Yeah. Wonder if dad's going home lately.

Claw: Hey Shock! Look at Burn's awesome trick!

Burn: ha-ha! I'm great, aren't I?

Glare: Ha-ha. Stop boasting!

Burn: It's true, isn't it?

Glare: Sure, sure… (Chuckles)

Claw: Yeah, it's awesome, Burn! Shock, come here, quick!

Shock: Okay, okay!

Flame: Brother in duty.

Shock: Shut up.

(Went to Claw, Glare, Burn and Aqua.)

Flame: *sighs* When can I met my brother…

Shock: Hey Flame, come here!

Flame: What?

Shock: They're right, this is awesome!

Flame: Fine!

Can't believe I'm stooping down your level!

Shock: Shut up and get here!

Burn: Yay! I'm the center of attraction!

(After a few more days of rest and fun in Shock's mansion in Cerulean City, they started to get ready to continue their quest. They headed out for Vermillion City.)

(Along the way…)

Shock: Anyone want Ice cones?

Flame: Sure!

Burn: But where are we going t o get ice?

Shock: From Aqua!

Burn: Eh… Never mind.

Flame: Ha-ha. Very funny Shock.

Shock: (Laughing) and you were so excited to get one. By the way, where is Aqua?

_TO BE CONTINUED… _


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.

Warning: May be OOC, and some terms may be invented and/or copied. (Because I do not really know much about it…)

* * *

><p><strong>TEAM THUNDER<strong>

**Episode 6: "Lost Vaporeon"**

Shock: By the way, where is Aqua?

Glare: You're right, where is she?

Burn: She's just here a while ago.

Shock: We gotta look for her!

(So Shock, Glare, Burn, Flame and Claw searched for Aqua before they got to Vermillion City.)

Shock: Aqua! Where could she be?

Flame: When is the last time you saw her?

Shock: Just a while ago.

Flame: Where do you last saw her?

Burn: She was just behind me.

(Meanwhile…)

Aqua: Where am I?

?:Hahaha… Found you.

Aqua: Ah…!

(Back to the team…)

Shock: Did you hear something?

Flame: No.

Burn: Nothing, why?

Shock: No, never mind.

(They continued the search for Aqua when they saw a Glaceon on the path.)

Shock: Uhm, Excuse me, have you seen a Vaporeon around here?

Glaceon: Vapore—Ah. Yes! She was with someone.

Shock: Someone? Who?

Glaceon: I don't know, isn't he your friend?

Shock: No, actually, our friend Vaporeon is missing.

Glaceon: Do you think she is being kidnapped.

Shock: Perhaps. What Pokémon is she with?

Glaceon: I didn't see him very much, but I sense he is a strong one.

Shock: Is it a Houndoom or a Dragonair?

Glaceon: No, even stronger.

Shock: Tsk…

Glaceon: Mind if I help?

Shock: Huh? But it may be dangerous.

Glaceon: It's okay.

Flame: hey, stop the chit chat, I found something.

Shock: Okay, come on.

Flame: Look.

(Pointed at a blood-stained tree.)

Shock: Do you think its—

Flame: No. I think there's been a fight.

Shock: What? You called me for a senseless—

Flame: No. Why would there be a fight in the middle of nowhere? I mean, besides the fact it's the perfect arena…

Shock: Where are you heading with this?

Flame: You're kinda slow, aren't you?

Shock: Hey, don't push it.

Flame: I'm saying is that it's the middle of nowhere, there's no one here except for us and…

Shock: You. (Looked at Glaceon.)

Glaceon: (surprised) What are you trying to say?

Shock: Who did you fight here?

Glaceon: I didn't!

Flame: No need to lie, missy. (poked the back of her ear.)

Glaceon: Ow! Okay, okay, I had a fight with some Pokémon!

Shock: Who?

Glaceon: The one that kidnapped your Vaporeon.

Shock: Who is he?

Glaceon: (started to cry.)A Deoxy.

Shock, Flame: (surprised.)

Flame: You're telling us you had a fight with a Deoxy? Are you crazy?

Shock: Why did you fight it?

Glaceon: He was hurting your friend!

Flame: Don't lie to us!

Glaceon: I'm not lying!

Flame: You- (Ready to hit Glaceon)

Shock: Flame, stop!

Flame: Fine. Just trying to scare her. Ha-ha.

Shock: *sighs* So… where did they go?

Glaceon: (pointed to the west.)

Shock: Good. We're heading that way. What's your name by the way?

Glaceon: Ice.

(They headed out and searched for Aqua.)

(They found here strapped in a dirty table.)

Aqua: Shock! Flame! Burn! Glare! And—

Shock: Are you alright?

Aqua: Yes, almost. She- she helped me!

Shock: Introductions later, escape now.

(They freed Aqua and went out.)

Shock: Was it a Deoxy?

Aqua: yes.

Shock: What did it do?

Aqua: I don't know. Nothing, he just strapped me. Uhm, thank you.

Ice: No problem.

Flame: Okay, why the hell are we being killed?

Shock: Maybe word got out that we were trying to find the treasure.

Flame: *sighs*

Burn: Where is the Deoxy?

Shock: You're right, nothing stopped us.

Glare: Is it a good thing?

Aqua: I think he went out to get some more Pokémon…

Shock: We got to stop it.

Flame: That is not our mission!

Shock: Oh, you call it a mission too, eh?

Flame: Whatever.

Shock: Come, on let's go find Deoxy and stop him!

(So they searched (once again) for Deoxy.)

_TO BE CONTINUED… _


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.

Warning: May be OOC, and some terms may be invented and/or copied. (Because I do not really know much about it…)

* * *

><p><strong>TEAM THUNDER<strong>

**Episode 7: "Child Hood Rival Part1"**

Shock: So Ice, you had a battle with a Deoxy, right?

Ice: Yes

Flame: So Shock, why did you ask?

Glare: Come on! I want to kick some Deoxy butt too!

Burn: I agree with Glare so let's go

Flame: Yeah

Shock: Wait, who said you will come with me? I will battle Deoxy alone.

Aqua: Shock, what are you doing? You will die if you battle Deoxy alone

Ice: Aqua's right. If you battle Deoxy alone, you will die.

Claw: Wait, I know you said to me that you and Deoxy are childhood rivals, right Bro?

Shock: Yup. That's right

Flame: Whoa! Who would've thought a legendary have a legendary rival?

Burn: Yeah who've thought that?

Shock: It's surprising, but true. That Pokémon got some debts left.

Flame: It's somewhat… cool.

Shock: You jealous?

Flame: Of course not!

Shock: So Aqua, where do you think it went?

Aqua:

Why are you asking me?

Shock: You were a captive…

Aqua: Oh. I don't know where a Deoxy can be.

Shock: Then we gotta smell it.

Flame: Hey, you're cat instincts getting on you?

Shock: Shut up.

Glare: But how do you know if it's the same Deoxy?

Burn: yeah.

Shock: I know my rival.

Flame: Yeah, yeah. Going on about your cat instinct again…

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


End file.
